


10,000 Years

by IWasAlwaysDead



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Sex, Soulmates, True Love, what baby wants baby gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead
Summary: In a world where you stop aging at 18 until you find your true love, what happens when they never show up?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Misora Naomi/Yagami Light
Comments: 44
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiaChase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/gifts).



> Prompt from my very creative gf. Hope she likes it!

It was often that Light thought of how _he_ would do things. _He_ would have stayed inside and _he_ would have been a recluse. Light just wasn't designed that way. Light needed other people. He needed to socialize and talk about his feelings and get on with his life. “I really thought it was him,” Light explained.

  
The group would nod in understanding as they always did, the attendees all at different ages but at least a hundred years old. That was the requirement of this particular group. If you were under 100 there was a separate group for you. It was just easier that way. 

  
As the eldest, Light often went first or even led the meeting. It was difficult for most others to relate to anyone who’d been around for over a thousand years. As far as Light could tell, he was the only one. It was a lonely life, but he was used to it. He was also used to at least one person telling him apart from the group that they appreciated his leadership and were thankful for the group. Sometimes this led to anonymous sex. It didn't matter to Light of it was a man or a woman. He simply wanted to pass the time.

  
Back at home, however, his large mansion always managed to echo back the emptiness he felt inside. “Why couldn't you have been the one?” Light asked the portrait on the wall. He felt like some sort of vampire, having lived for ages amongst a people who mostly died so quickly. 

  
His lover had died so quickly. Back then they were only seventeen. Seventeen and innocent and full of life and naked as they leapt from the cliff into the water below. That was the first time they had kissed. Back on the sands of the secluded beach they learned all about making love. Light thought for sure that this was it; he'd found his soulmate. It wouldn't be until he found L’s bloody body on the ground in front of his house that he realized the truth. Light would sob into blood matted hair. He'd cradle that body as he rocked back and forth and begged any God who might be listening for it not to be true. Why humans hated anyone who was different from them, Light would never understand. To murder an innocent man because he was gay, a little strange, different… could anyone really blame Light for his murdering spree? He became infamous. Authorities would try but they’d never catch him. He was too smart for that. 

  
Time would pass and eventually Light would find he was a bit of a recluse. Like _him_. He learned to stay inside. But Light Just wasn't designed that way. “I need help,” he mumbled to himself as he nursed his pounding head and ignored the rolling glass bottles as they clanged across his bedroom floor. Nothing killed the pain. Nothing killed him. It wasn't that Light couldn't die. He was just hard to kill. Like a roach. Flattering comparison. Light chuckled lightly to himself as he considered the accuracy of such a thing. Was he a pest? To some, perhaps. But it was time for a change. Today he’d put down the bottle and pick up the phone. 12 step programs had been around for long enough that he knew they worked if you were ready. And he was ready.

  
That's how he found himself organizing glazed donuts and generic coffee on a plastic table set up for the people who attended these weekly meetings alongside him. In a dim room that smelled faintly of mold and spoke of high school sports long passed as they gathered old plastic chairs long beyond their years of usefulness. They sipped coffee from disposable cups and licked excess glaze from their fingers and Light never once partook of such things.

  
Afterward, Light found himself alone again in a parking lot that smelled faintly of fresh rain as the mist rose from the drying blacktop. This was where he always felt alone again, where he always wondered why he even bothered as he unlocked his sleek black sedan. Today, however, he'd be interrupted in his religion as a young girl from group approached him, paper in hand. “I know who you are,” she said, a boldness about her that Light was old enough to know was quite rare.

  
He couldn't place her. She was new. What the fuck was her name? He stared.

  
“Kira,” she said, thrusting the paper toward him.

  
He hadn’t heard that name in so many years. It was bizarre to hear it roll off a tongue so youthful. He smirked. “If you know I am him then you also know I am dangerous.”

  
“How thrilling.”

  
So she was an asshole. Why did that remind him of _him?_ “What do you want?”

  
The answer would come in a speedy drive home, the ripping off of clothes, the scream of an orgasm only a killer could give you. He'd work for this one’s silence, surely. Did she request the duct tape over her mouth or did he plan to kill her? That wasn’t fear in her eyes. No, it was fire. What the fuck was her name?

  
“Naomi.”

  
“So, you remembered.”


	2. Of Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light relives the memories of all his sexual escapades. Because why not?

_This life is a lonely one, so be sure this is the path you want to take_. “How will I know I chose right?” Light never Did ask the right questions. 

  
_You’ll know._

  
It was a lot of fun being seventeen. L had the cutest dusting of freckles across his sun kissed face that Light loved to pepper with kisses from sunburned lips. The Summer sky was bright and daring, painting Light a golden color as he tanned outside on the beach. They'd lay together, a tangle of limbs and skin stretched over bones. Maybe if L ate better the wouldn’t look so skeletal. Maybe Light didn't care though. Maybe he just wanted to pull himself across that pale white chest and breathe in the scent of sand and happiness as the sweat dried between them.

  
Maybe L wanted to hold Light against his flesh as he indulged in that all too familiar taste of come and sweat. Maybe he liked it when Light let him suck on his ball sack. Liked it when Light sat on his face. When he screamed the obscenities that meant he was coming. And then screamed them again. _Ride me. Oh God yes!_ Light’s mind drew a perfect blank as he felt himself cream all over L’s soft white skin. It would be so easy just to collapse right there.

Aching, trembling limbs could scarcely hold him above his lover. “ _Fuck, L._ ” It was a compliment doused in the sweat dripping from Light’s nose. Yes, collapsing here upon the sand when the dizziness overwhelmed him seemed like the best option.

  
L accepted his compliment, allowing the cold water from their sacred pond to cleanse his sins. L had never loved anyone more. Never dared to taste the heated flesh of another on his aching tongue. L would reach for Light and he would always be there.

Always.

  
Until he wasn’t.

  
If Light could return to that sacred lake would he find L there? Would he remain eternal like his memories? A solemn prayer in the bottom of a chasm so deep that not even a God could reach? And who was he to try? Light Would pour out the waters of eternal life onto the nothingness it deserved. What was a thousand years going to be like? Would he have to endure them alone? What a cursed existence. _Spare me, L. Spare me from this hell._

  
Daily Light Would wake and daily he would rise. Sometimes Naomi Would be asleep in his bed. Sometimes she wouldn’t. Always he recalled the treachery of the night before. How he fucked her mercilessly. How she begged him for more like the worthless whore she was. Fingers wrapped around tender flesh and strangled out the gargled pleas for oxygen. _Can you die, Naomi? Or are you eternal_? It didn’t matter. He’d fuck the soul right out of her. No hell would have her by the time he was through.

  
“Pancakes?” She asked, as though he had not just torn her soul asunder the night before.

  
“Sure.” Even demons ate.


	3. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light begins forgetting L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize all these chapters are short. I'm just kinda feeling it for this fic. Sorry I haven't been updating anything else lately. But if you're enjoying this ride please please let me know!

  
Even Naomi wouldn’t live forever. She felt like a dream to Light. Something he held onto while he slept but come morning she drifted away like dreams often do. Would he remember her? The way she felt? Smelled? Smiled? He wouldn't throw away the good years just because the bad were well mixed in. No, he'd paint her perfect body in his mind and treasure each curve of her womanly figure.

  
Naomi would leave behind the gift of her children. A legacy that outlived her by generations but would fade into the past like every eventuality. Light had loved them all. He raised his children with love and when his children had their children he stepped back to watch his family blossom. They were beautiful. They became inventors and detectives, doctors and lawyers. He couldn’t have been more proud.

  
The day would come when the last of his prodigy passed away. Light could be heard, lost in his sorrow, crying out with longing for all that he'd lost. He'd wander the forests of his homeland barefoot and barren, feeling as though he'd surely never love again.

  
The mansion creaked and groaned in disappointment. Light didn't want to face this life alone. It didn't matter what he wanted, he knew. The front door still opened to emptiness, the foyer still echoed the grave. His coat, his keys, his phone all perfectly placed and organized by the front door, reflecting stale perfection. Reflecting him in all his rigid, meaningless glory. Light would've traded anything for L to be alive.

  
“Why do you insist on tormenting me?” Light shook his head and smirked as he poured himself a glass of red wine. “Don't worry. I won't drink too much.” 

  
Of course, there was no answer. There never was. Light could pretend L responded, could pretend he remembered his face. His smile. His curiosities. Light had all but forgotten that L would sit with his knees bent into his chest. Didn't remember how he played with his thumb across his lower lip. Or how he liked sweets. Or how brilliant he was. L’s memory had been fading from Light’s mind for some time and Light wondered if L had ever existed at all.

  
It used to be that Light would be reminded of his love whenever he passed the window of the corner bakery. That was so many years ago now. It didn’t even exist anymore. There was nothing left of L anymore. Not even a shred of evidence that he had ever lived at all. Eventually Light even stopped seeing him in his dreams. 

  
Life had a new emptiness now. An emptiness that begged him to recall the reason a cold wind rustling fall leaves stirred his attention toward it. Whose voice called to him? Why did he feel so damn lonely? A crying baby caught his attention and he smiled as its mother exchanged its thumb for a pacifier. It comforted him even if he did not know why.

  
Light continued his walk, the black wool coat he wore an excellent choice considering the biting cold. Bracing against the wind, he winced as it bit his cheeks until they were a nice rosy hue. The coffee shop door could not swing open fast enough. The chime was as inviting as the warmth and smell of brewing coffee.

  
Something stopped Light in his tracks, frozen as he took up the entire doorway. His body was a bit twisted because he had started removing his coat before his body became stuck as his mind whirled and tried to comprehend the image before him. The patron behind him grumbled something about getting out of the cold and the door chime combined with it caused Light to come to his senses enough to move. His eyes stayed locked on the corner table before him, however, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind.

  
“Can I…help you?” The man sitting in the corner booth asked. His blue Jean covered knees were in his chest as lithe, white fingers wrapped around them protectively. Large, grey eyes stared at Light, wild and dull and somehow devoid of all emotion while simultaneously being full of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhh a cliffy!!!!


	4. It's Really You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for the tags to be edited for upcoming chapters

“I'm sorry,” Light was quick to correct himself. “You just look like someone I used to know.”

  
The other man grinned, a mischievous thing, and said, “And here I thought I looked so unique.”

  
“You do!” _Idiot! Be a bigger creep!_ Ten thousand years of existence had taught Light nothing, apparently. “Sorry. He was quite unique. That’s why I was so struck. I have never met anyone who even came close to resembling him before.”

  
“What was his name?”

  
“L.” It felt bizarre to say it out loud. When was the last time he’d spoken it?

  
The other man exchanged his grin for a look of surprise. “That’s my name. Well, my middle name. It’s an old family name.”

  
“You must be related to him then. What is your first name? I'm Light, by the way.” Anything to keep the conversation going. Try not to sound desperate or creepy. But it was somehow too late for That. 

  
“I have such a boring first name. It's James. James L Lawson.”

  
“The old English translation for Lawliet?”

  
“Of course you knew.” These moments satisfied L about as much as they terrified Light. When L stood in front of Light with his empty cup in hand he seemed taller than Light imagined. Remembered? “I could use a refill if you wanted to get a drink while we continued our conversation. I have taken a bit of an interest in my family history. I was an orphan, you see.”

  
“So was my friend,” Light said, offering a sympathetic smile. He knew what hardships that type of life presented. He offered to pay for L’s refill as he ordered a coffee with only cream. The amount of sugar L put in his refill made Light’s skin crawl, but it was just another thing reminding him of his former lover.

  
“Tell me about him,” L said as he sipped his sweetened brew. 

  
Light blushed slightly as he took the seat across from L at the small table. “He was…” How did Light explain L? He was everything. He was his future. His lover. His friend. “We were just seventeen when we met.”

  
L quickly surmised that Light was much older than he looked. This wasn’t an entirely uncommon occurrence though L couldn't tell by looks alone how old Light really was. He appeared frozen in time, his beautiful features locked forever in youthful skin. “Were you…together?”

  
Light flushed a bit, diverting his eyes away from L’s face as though doing so would make the question disappear. “Yes. I, I thought he was the one.”

  
L knew the implications. Everyone hoped for happily ever after. Yet before him sat a woeful tale indeed. “How long has it been?”

  
Light had lost count of the years long ago. How many lifetimes had passed him by? His children were all gone and so were his children’s children. Everyone he ever loved had faded away like droplets in the ocean of his life. Light sipped his drink as he considered his answer. “I'm not sure, but I've lived longer than anyone I've ever met.” Light stared thoughtfully out the window. It had started to rain. “ Somehow I feel like I died long ago.” 

  
“Don't say such things,” L said as his hand reached across the table to take Light’s. He hadn't thought through his actions. It had been second nature to reach out and comfort this new friend and now that he had, he felt awkward. The way Light's hand didn't budge beneath his, or how Light stared at L’s hand atop his own caused great regret. L began to withdraw his hand, apologetic look on his face.

  
“Don't,” Light nearly whispered it, but it was a command that L followed all the same. They were both staring at their now joined hands, feeling the pulse of each others heart through the contact. It wasn't the kind of thing you felt when touching someone else. It was shocking yet comforting. Strange yet familiar. 

  
L pulled away, his face twisted in confusion as he scrambled to gather his things up from the table. “I should go. I need to go.” He repeated to himself that single panicked thought as Light watched on in shocked wonder. 

  
It all happened so fast and before he knew it, Light was soaked and shivering trying to catch up with L as he fled. The cityscape became a blur as his oxygen deprived brain lost track of L. His legs burned but his skin felt like ice. The contrast was nice when Light first slowed to catch his breath. Then the chill settled in his bones. If he didn't get out of the rain he'd surely get sick but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

  
Water pelted the lonely sidewalk Light stood on as he scanned one last time for L. The rain on his face hid his tears. Who was he to ever hope that after all this time he could be happy? Could find love? L would always be taken from him.


	5. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L has a funny way of saying sorry

Light found himself sitting in the familiar plastic chair in the dimly lit gym wondering how he got there. It was his turn to speak. “I really thought it was him.” The words echoed in his mind as he replayed the events from the day in the coffee shop. Light had indeed taken ill as anticipated after his adventure in the rain.

  
The days he spent sniffling were only eased by nights full of Nyquil to help him sleep. Chicken soup and blankets and endless Netflix marathons offered a comfort that he knew Naomi could've given far better. Or L… if he was out there.

  
Despite feeling better physically as the days wore on, Light had no appetite to speak of. He would make himself a meal and then stare at it. Unable to eat, he’d pile into bed and pull the covers overhead. It would be frustratingly silent and he’d sigh, exacerbated, and fling the covers off in a fit. He was too tired, too weak to do anything and yet too agitated and awake to sleep. Countless nights passed him by as he revisited the coffee shop but never once saw L there again. 

  
He’d sit in their corner table and watch the other patrons as he clasped his hands to his knees and tried to hold onto the emptiness he felt inside. He couldn’t let it slip out in public. Couldn’t withstand such humiliation.

  
Every time Light closed his eyes he saw L with blood covering his face and Light sobbed as he held his lifeless body. The dreams were hell itself and he was condemned to relive the torment of losing his best friend for eternity. What kind of God would wish this upon someone? Light begged for death. Crawled upon the floor onto his knees and folded fingers and bowed his head a begged a God he didn’t believe in to please take him now.

  
God refused. Light finally passed out from exhaustion. Come morning, he felt a tinge of hope as the sun rose outside his window. Maybe. Maybe today. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe neither of those days but at some point in the future Light was certain he’d find L again. His coffee dripped as he considered selling the house. He'd been there far too long, hadn't he? Hadn't too much happened? Would a fresh start be what he needed? Maybe he’d buy a vineyard in Italy. Nothing was stopping him. He could do anything he wanted.

  
It was a marvelous distraction to ready the house and host an estate sale. His real estate agent was a sharp woman with a lot of energy who could sell a house before you could blink. Hiring her would prove to be a fabulous decision, as the open house she hosted had a fantastic turn out. People from all over the world came to look at the stunning, famous Yagami mansion. Some wanted to turn it into a bed and breakfast. One couple wanted it for their growing family. Light smiled. It was well suited for a family, he knew. 

  
The house was empty and it groaned and creaked in weak rebellion against Light’s plan. He just needed a fresh start. Couldn’t the memories understand that? The ghosts who walked his halls and haunted his dreams needed to understand. He begged them to understand. I just can’t take it anymore. He looked around his room, eyes settling on the master bed before him. One more night before everything changed.

  
The bids came in and he was shocked by one offer that was well above asking and well above any other offer. “Who made this offer?” Light asked.

  
“A James L. Lawson. He called and said to apologize for being unable to make it to the open house.” she explained.

  
Light paled. “Did he say anything else?”

  
She shook her head, a little concerned by Light’s change of color. “Would you like his number?”

  
“Very much so.”

  
Of course, having the phone number and being able to actually dial it on his phone were very different things. He paced the floor as he stared at his screen. Perhaps wine would help. His hand shook uncontrollably as he attempted to pour. A few shaky gulps later he was calmer, more together. You can do this Light-o. He pressed each key firmly, rechecking the digits to be sure it was all correct. Placing the phone to his ear, Light closed his eyes and exhaled. Then he hung up again. Then he dialed again. Then he hung up. _God damnit!_

  
***

  
Across town in a small apartment that was not much to look at L stared silently at his phone. He knew Light had received his offer on the house. He knew Light had his contact information. Perhaps he should reach out first? Perhaps not. L had considered returning to that coffee shop but had been too afraid. How did he explain himself? How did he go about apologizing for running away? For ruining everything?

  
How did he tell Light that he loved the way he smelled? Carried himself? Spoke?

  
How did he tell Light how much he wanted him? How did he explain his need to be claimed? Marked? Utterly _ruined?_ L’s hands shook uncontrollably as they hovered above the smartphone lying on the kitchen counter. You just tell him you idiot. You tell him he's stunning. You tell him you want…

  
What L wanted seemed so unreasonable to him but he felt he needed to say it anyway. His instincts screamed at him as his empty belly raged. He needed a child. Light’s child.

  
Then his phone did the most bastardly thing. It rang.

  
“Hello, Light,” a smooth, masculine voice drifted through the phone.

  
Light gulped. “I saw your offer. I don’t know what to say.”

  
“Say you'll stay in the house and accept my apology. I… I didn’t know what to do when I realized…”

  
“You owe no apologies. Your reaction was understandable. Could you… maybe want to come over? I can make you dinner. Show you the house.” Light closed his eyes and silently pleaded for a yes.

  
“I would love that. I'll be there in an hour.”

  
That gave Light all the time he needed to freak the fuck out and pace the house and wring his hands and polish off the wine. It occurred to him to start dinner but he didn’t know what L would like. Perhaps he should guess, he considered as he looked over his rather large pantry. The L he used to know loved sweets but wouldn’t turn down pasta either. Carbs were the way to that mans heart and perhaps they still were.

  
Light was in the middle of soothing himself over a pot of boiling water and chopping fresh tomato when the doorbell rang. He wiped his hands and grinned as he made his way to the front door. L stood there disheveled and stunning in all his madness and glory. It was the most beautiful sight Light had ever seen. “Come in. I'll give you the nickel tour.”

  
L smiled, somehow bashful as he entered the large home and took it all in. Just standing in the doorway, L could see why Light had chosen this house. It was stunning. Light led L through the foyer to the stairs and up, looking in all the bedrooms as he explained the layout and thought behind the design. They stopped in the master bedroom and L couldn’t help but imagine waking up next to Light in that giant bed before him.

Light picked up on L’s curiosity and took his hand, gently twining their fingers. “I'm going to start aging again now that we’ve met,” Light explained without looking at L. He couldn’t look at him or else he may just shatter to pieces. “I wanted to thank you for that. For giving me my life back.”

  
L squeezed Light's hand and looked at the carpeted floor beneath his feet. “It feels like I'm killing you.”

  
“Is that what you think?” Light looked over at L now, glassy eyed and full of love for this man he’d just met. “Is that why you ran away?”

  
L looked back up at the bed, sighed, and tried to stifle his tears. “Yes,” he choked out. “I don’t want to be the reason you die.”

  
“Don’t say such things. You’re the reason I ever got to live.” Light tilted L’s chin to meet his, thumb caressing his jaw as Light’s eyes asked for permission. L gave it by surging upward, colliding his mouth with Light’s as he grabbed Light’s shirt and pulled their chests together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ya like it? Do ya love it? Do you wanna read more of it?


	6. Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our boys do the sex!

They tumbled onto the bed, hearts racing as skin met and mouths sought more of each other. They could feel each others hearts bounding with every touch, the years between them closing as they shed their clothing and exchanged it for soft nakedness. L was just as beautiful as Light remembered. How could he ever forget his first love? Surely it was impossible. L kissed away the tears that stained Light's cheeks as he felt the body move above him. L pulled them closer, wrapping his legs around Light as Light lowered himself between powerful thighs. His fingers explored white skin as his hardening cock rubbed against L’s. Light hissed and clutched dark hair as he pressed their foreheads together. “L, oh God L. I've waited so long for this. To feel you beneath me again.”

  
L’s nails clawed their way up and down the warm flesh of Light’s back as he exhaled into the pleasure of Light rocking his body against his. The warmth between them was amplified by the tingling sensation in L’s belly as his groin awoke and ached for more, more, more. He pressed his hips up against Light as Light made a pass, sweeping their leaking, hot erections together as Light fucked against that hot, hard body. “I want to be inside you.”

  
“I want that too. I'm not on anything though, is that okay?” L's deep eyes penetrated Light’s soul as he asked. The question of whether or not to have a baby hung thickly in the air. It would be L’s first, Light’s final. A declaration of their love.

  
“It’s perfect,” Light said with a sweet kiss to L’s pouty, open lips as he stroked his fingers through that tangled mess of dark hair. “I want a family with you, L. I want everything with you.”

  
“I want everything too,” L began to feel hot, his sweat beading on his skin as Light slid down his body and pushed his legs up and apart, revealing L’s puckered entrance.

  
“L?” Light asked, breathless as he restrained himself with all his being from simply plundering that beautiful body laid out on his bed. “Are you a virgin?”

  
“Y-yes. Is that- is that a problem?”

  
“No. Not at all.” It explained why L was dry. An experienced omega would produce slick when aroused. A young inexperienced one had to be milked, as it were. Stimulated from the inside until they began producing the sweet tasting lubrication on their own. 

  
Omega’s and Alpha's weren’t in reality what everyone saw in movies or read in books. They weren’t primal beasts who raped and fucked out of an overwhelming and carnal drive sparked by scent. No, they were regular people with particularly special, adaptable anatomy and that was it. They were a product of evolution.

  
Light gently lapped his tongue along the outside of L’s rectum, soothing and squeezing his sweet ass until he relaxed. Feeling the entrance give way just a bit, Light pushed his tongue inside. It was warm and soft, like wet velvet on his tongue. Feeling L breathe out and relax even more, Light exchanged his tongue for a finger, seeking that special gland full of magical juices.  
L clutched the sheets and arched his back as he felt the release of slick pour from his body. It was warm, wet and yet not uncomfortable. The enticing smell overcame Light and he licked his fingers clean before sticking his tongue back inside L’s gushing body. L cried out as his orgasm crashed through him, his penis pulsing as he came on his own stomach. Dizzily, he tried to lift his head to see what Light was doing, but couldn’t focus. He was spent and weak, trembling and sweaty.

  
Light sat up on his knees, wiping his mouth as he slid his aching cock closer to that leaking hole. It dripped, loose and open and begging to be fucked. Light pressed the tip against the tight, warm and wet flesh, pressing in slowly.

  
L jerked up onto his elbows, “It hurts!”

  
Light gathered L in his arms, “Only at first. Breathe.” L tried to relax in Light's embrace as Light pressed deeper and deeper, every inch splitting L apart.

  
L cried as he gripped Light's arms, the pain unbearable at times. Light brushed away the tears with his fingers and kisses, promising with loving whispers that it would get better soon. And it did. Light carefully laid L back down as he moved fully inside L, his hips flush against L’s ass. Leaning over L, Light held him close as he gently fucked into that sacred body. It was a body designed just for him. Made perfectly to carry their child.

  
As Light fucked his partner, he tested out the tender flesh of L’s neck, seeking to bond with him permanently. L reclined his head and exposed his white neck, arteries pulsing just below the surface. Light nipped the area and L moaned. He wanted Light to just do it already. Put a baby in him and claim him forever. But as L laid beneath Light he wondered if that was truly what he wanted. Did he want to be bonded to this alpha permanently?

  
L pushed Light’s face up with his hands, gently inspecting it as Light continued thrusting inside him. Yes, L decided. He wanted Light. L gently pressed his lips to Light, nothing but love washing over him and through the fragile bong they were forming together. Light rocked his body forward into the kiss, relishing it with eyes closed as he breathed out. L’s fingertips slid from Light's face as his jaw dropped and eyes widened. Light had found the spot. L clutched at the sheets, chin tucked and eyes clenched shut once again as Light plowed into him and pushed him over the edge of orgasm once again. “Yes, L, that’s it,” Light purred as his teeth grazed delicate flesh before puncturing tenderly into the neck, holding L down as he screamed and came all over himself. 

  
Light sucked in the blood and swallowed, strengthening their bond with every gulp. He lifted his bloodied teeth off L’s neck and licked the wound as he emptied himself inside his lover. He could feel their bond pulsing with strength, flourishing. He could feel it through his entire body and as he looked down at L glistening with sweat beneath him, he knew L felt it too.

  
They were locked in place, Light’s knot assurance that they would produce a child. Light kissed L lovingly, stroking his hair as L cried. The tears flowed for love and hormones and bonds and babies. He knew he’d conceived. He could feel it like a whisper, the voice saying _I am your child and I love you._

  
When Light softened, he curled into L, hands placed protectively on L’s stomach. Light felt a strong compulsion to protect the life inside L with all he had. This was his last pup, a bittersweet goodbye to a world that would herald his prodigy for years to come. Light wouldn’t leave this life bitter. He finally had threw only thing he ever wanted there in his arms and he would not be letting go.

  
When Light woke come morning, he thought for a moment L had run of again. Thankfully he could hear L singing through their bond to the pup in his belly. L was not far then. He'd simply gotten up to find something to eat. Light laid there and relished in the lullaby humming across the strings holding them together. L returned and folded back into the warmth of Light’s body.

  
With each kiss to L’s precious face Light spoke lovingly without words. L could feel it in his bones and reciprocated the love he felt back to Light. “I think it’s a girl,” L said as he stared down at his slightly swollen belly bump. 

  
Light's eyes shined as he laid his hand on the plump belly. The skin was warm with a pink tint. The first sign that anything was going on beneath the surface. They would know for sure in a few months and Light could not have been more excited. He’d waited an eternity to have this with L and here it finally was. 


	7. Ten Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in conclusion, we cry.

There would come a day where L cursed the autumn leaves as they crumpled to the ground and swirled at his feet. Reminders would be everywhere, dancing in the air and teasing his skin with pricks of incoming winter. He would run a weathered hand across the stone and cry for all he’d lost. 

  
There would soon be red poinsettias to mark the season. He'd resent that they replaced the mistletoe they once both stood beneath. What was so celebrated then was now a dreaded necessary evil. And L didn't know it then like he knew it now, but the grave next to Light spoke in whispers. It took an account of every second that passed where L was no longer with Light. Outlived Light. One day forgot Light because he wasn't the one after all. But L didn't regret giving him everything. No, he was glad to have shared the time they had, though fleeting. He could live forever and never once regret that kind of love. 

  
Maybe he would live forever. Maybe he'd live long enough to see how it all would end. That day was not today, however. No, today he screamed, sweaty and in pain as he brought their child into the world. Light would cry as he held her and L would lift tired eyes to watch them dance. It would be a beautiful life. It would be everything. But it wouldn't last forever. Nothing lasts forever. 

  
Time didn't matter anymore and L wondered if it ever had. Did it even flow in a linear manner? Because he swore he knew the young man standing before him at the cemetery entrance. A charming smile reached him, and he couldn't help himself anymore. Did stunning young men drink coffee? Did they talk for endless hours and chase their soul mate through the rain? He couldn't wait to find out, even if it took ten thousand years. 


End file.
